A Dream Come True Part 1
by Sailor Destiny
Summary: What happens when one part of Serena'sdream comes true?
1. A Dream Come True

Hi minna well I'm back. Hope you like all my fics that I have out at the moment. I am working hard on these fics for your enjoyment. =P Any way let me get to the legal stuff all standard disclaimers apply I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the chars except the one's I create. I HAVE NO HARD-CORE SEX IN MY STORIES. As always enjoy the fic and all flames and comments are appreciated. You can reach me at baby_jade01@hotmail.com or princess_night_juliet@yahoo.com or icq me #21105280. As always continue watching Sailor Moon for new eps. =P 

A Dream Come True Part 1 

by: Sailor Destiny It was a beautiful day as I walked through the park on Saturday. It was spring my favorite time of the year second of course to winter. "Hey Usako!" I heard Mamoru calling me. I turned around to see him sitting over by a tree. "Mamo-chan!" I yelled as I ran to him and engulfed him in a big bear hug. "So how did you do on your test today?" He asked. "I don't know Mamo-chan. We don't get the results till tomorrow." I told him as he kissed my cheek softly. "Ok well I hope you do good." He said. "Well Mamo-chan are you going to come hear me sing tonight?" I asked him as I looked at him hopefully. "Of Course Usako I would never miss this for the world." He said smiling. "Ok I hope to see you in the front. I have to go get ready. I'll see you there ok Mamo-chan." I said as I walked off. "Bye Usako see you tonight." He called out as I ran home. When I got home I went straight to my room to do my homework. "Usagi your mother and I will be able to make it to hear you sing tonight. Besides I want to meet this Chiba Mamoru." My dad said. " Ok dad. Now I need to get my homework done so I can have some time to rehearse." I said as I closed my door and began diligently working. In about an hour I was finished with my homework and was getting my dress ready for the show that the school was putting on. My dress was long with spaghetti straps and it was cream to bring out the color of my skin it had a small white flower design on it. I decided to wear my hair all flowing down to the ground instead of up in my usual ondogons. I then sat down at my mirror and brushed my hair out till it shone. I picked up my very light pink lipstick and applied it to my lips to give them a sort of rosy hue. When I stood up and looked into the full length mirror I was pleased at the young woman staring back at me. I got my jacket and ran downstairs carrying my cream pumps in my hand. "I'm leaving dad I'll see you when you get there bye!" I said as I walked out the house. I arrived at school in about 15 minuets and I went straight to the auditorium. Everyone was just arriving also and getting ready to practice. I walked behind the stage and began my voice warm ups. I had the third performance so I had ample time to warm up. The show was supposed to begin at exactly 6:00 p.m. and at the moment it was 5:30 so I had 30 minuets to warm up. I took my jacket and put it over in the room that everyone else left there stuff and then I put on my pumps. When they called out the first act I got nervous. "Good luck Monica." I said as Monica went out to do her dance. I watched Monica dance. *How am I going to beat that!* After about 10 minuets Monica came off stage with a huge grin on her face and then Channel took her flute out. Channel played a beautiful flute solo called Entr'acte. It was very pretty and she played it flawlessly. Then it was my turn to go. I gathered up my strength up and walked onto the stage. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as the accompaniment began to play. 

What good is a kiss, especially if 

It's not with the one you truly love 

Baby don't kiss your life away 

Don't, don, don, don, don, don, don, 

What good is a house, if it's not a home 

We don't wanna spend our lives alone 

Baby lets not let that mistake 

Don't, don, don, don, 

Some people search, but they search to far 

When love is close to their hearts 

Well I won't be searching, cause love is right hear 

And it's clear, it's right hear in your arms baby 

I began to move around the stage as I sang and I didn't remember there was anyone in the room at all. All I saw was stars and my bed room. I was lost to all while I sang reality didn't exist I was in my own little dream world where nothing went wrong and everything went right. 

Don't, don't you go breakin my heart 

Don't run away from these arms 

There's something I need you to know 

Love will be waiting at home 

Don't you go breakin my heart 

Don't be afraid of these arms 

There's something I need you to know 

Love will be waiting at home 

What good is a heart, if it's all alone 

Without someone special there to hold 

The heart was not meant to waste away 

no, no, no, no, no, no 

What good is a love, if it's not sincere 

You need someone special who's always there 

Not someone who'll just drift away 

Some people search through their whole life long 

Trying to find someone true 

Well don't you go searchin, cause love is right hear 

Don't you fear, it's waiting for you I was sing with all my heart and I still didn't hear anything but the music behind me. 

Don't, don't you go breakin my heart 

Don't run away from these arms 

There's some thing I need you to know 

Love will be waiting at home 

Don't you go breakin my heart 

Don't be afraid of these arms 

There's something I need you to know 

Love will be waiting at home 

Boy I will be there, waiting for you 

I'm there for you baby 

I'll give you my heart, forever be true 

I'll be there for you, and only for you 

Don't, don't you go breakin my heart 

Don't run away from these arms 

There's something I need you to know 

Love will be waiting at home 

Don't you go breakin my heart 

Don't be afraid of these arms 

There's something I need you to know 

Love will be waiting at home. 

When I finished singing I heard a round of applause that brought me back to reality. I opened my eyes to see everyone standing up and clapping. When I looked in the front row I saw Mamo-chan, Mikano, Makota , Ami , Ray and my parents. They all had huge smiles on their faces. I began to blush as I bowed and walked off stage. "Wow Usagi you where great." Monica said as she came up to me. "Thanks but I won't win." I said. " What makes you think that Usagi. You're talented you will win over anything I bet." Channel said to me. "Thanks you guys." I said as I smiled and walked to the bathroom as Denise walked into the performing area. "Can you believe Usagi actually had the nerve to sing, she sounded like a cat" Denise said. " Yeah I can't believe it, and then she got a standing ovation. She is horrible your right Denise." Toni said. *That's only what they think I sound great like Monica and Channel said. I won't let them get me down.* I walked into the bathroom to wipe the tears that began to form in my eyes. When I walked out of the bathroom Denise had just walked off the stage with a huge smile on her face. About 20 minuets after Denise's performance the judges took a break to tally up the scores of who got the best. I went into the empty auditorium and sat in the seat that Mamoru occupied during my performance. I closed my eyes and imagined looking at myself while I was singing when I heard some muffled voices coming from the corner. "Did you see Chiba Mamoru? How can he come with those damn freshmen. He's more worthy of me a more highly sophisticated sophomore." I could recognize Denise's voice and Toni. " I know Denise, why would he want to come with them unless he is with that little meatball headed twit. I'm surprised her hair is that long." Toni said. As Toni said that I saw a red rose presented in front of my face. "Usako you where wonderful." I looked to see Mamoru stand in front of me. "Thank you Mamo-chan." I took the rose and smiled. "Usako what's wrong?" He asked me. "Oh it's Denise and Toni. There talking about you me and my friends because they think you should be with one of them instead of with me." I told him. "Usako, don't worry I'm never leaving you for anyone like them." He said to me as he tilted my head up towards him. As I looked into his eyes I saw all the love I could hope to have. "I love you Usako." "I love you too Mamo-chan." We said to each other as we began to kiss. Mamo-chan's kisses always leave me gasping for air. When we parted from our kiss we got up and I saw Denise and Toni fuming with anger at what they just saw, Mamo-chan and I walked outside to where the roses where and I sighed happily. " My dad didn't give you a hard time did he?" I asked. "No he thinks that I'm good for you because now you've started doing your work and getting up early." He told me. "Oh. So I can date you freely now." I said softly to him as he hugged me tightly. " Yes we can now date openly and not have to hide from your dad." He told me. I looked up to him and we where once again kissing. As we kissed the bell signaling the end of the break went off. "Well that's my cue to go Mamo-chan. I'll see you after the rest is over." I said to him as I left to go backstage. 

When I returned backstage the judges where already making speeches and getting ready to call out the names of the winners. "Our third place winner is Gee, Denise." The judge said as Denise went up to receive the third place trophy. " Our second place winner is Hall, Monica." Monica went and took the second place trophy and the $100 check. " Our first place winner is Kidd, Channel" Channel went and got the trophy and $5oo check. I was about to walk out before the judge continued. "And now for our grand prize winner, that person is Tsukino, Usagi!" I heard my name called and I walked onto the stage and got another standing ovation. I took my trophy and a $1000 check. People where throwing roses on stage and bouquets of flowers. I heard a metal clang on the floor and saw a white rose at my foot. When I picked up the white rose I saw a beautiful heart diamond engagement ring tied onto it. If I could have glowed any brighter I would have. *Oh Mamo-chan* I continued to pick up all the roses when my friends, my parents and Mamo-chan came up to help. When we got all the roses up Mamo-chan took the white rose from me and unhooked the ring. He then handed the group of roses to my father who looked on happily and I was surprised myself. " Usako, I love you with all my heart." Mamo-chan began as he kneeled in front of me. " I have spoken to your father about this already and he has agreed and now all I kneed is a simple yes from you. Will you make me the happiest man on earth by being my wife?" 


	2. A Dream Come True part 2

Hi minna I'm back. Hope your enjoying my other 3 stories. This one is coming along nicely don't you think. Well I hope this part meets your expectations. The second part of True Secrets will be out soon along with the third part of Love of A Lifetime. I hope that One True love was ok to you. It took me a while to write that one as only a two parter. Anyway all standard disclaimers apply. I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Only some of the chars such as Denise, Teri, Monica, and Channel. No Henita is in any of my fics. like always this fic has no action it's all romance! As always continue watching Sailor Moon. 

A Dream Come True Part 2 By: Sailor Destiny 

I just looked at him and I couldn't believe what he had just said. I was so happy and I know I had tears coming down my face at that moment. The only thing I was capable of doing was nodding my head. Mamoru smiled as he took the ring and placed it on my finger. I looked down at the ring and back up at him. He was smiling happily before he swept me up into his strong embrace and before I knew it I felt like I was flying. When I touched ground again I heard Mamoru whisper, "You've made me the happiest man alive Usako." Then my lips where swept into a passionate kiss. I heard the cheers from the crowd and I could feel the evil looks form Denise and Teri, but I was to happy to pay attention to what was going on around me. When the kiss ended I blushed considerably and went backstage to get my coat so that I could go. While I was getting my things Denise came up behind me. "So did you pay him to be your boyfriend and then to ask you to marry him too?" Denise said. "No we love each other now go away." I said to her as I walked outside and right to my family. "We have a huge surprise for you Usagi-chan" Mako-chan said "Yeah you'll love it." Mikano said when I reached them. "Well first I'm taking my new fiancé to dinner." Mamo-chan said as he took my hand and led me to his car. I waved goodbye to everyone and got into the car as Denise and Teri came out of the school. They saw that and snubbed me immediately. Mamo-chan got into the car and then we drove off. The ride was a quiet and pleasant one. "So were are we going?" I asked. "You'll see Usako." He replied as we drove. 

When we reached the place we went to I was surprised to be back at the restaurant we had our first date at. We walked into the restaurant and took the same table we had when we first came hear. I heard the same soft melody playing that was playing the last time we came hear. "I think I'll have the same thing I had the first time we came hear." I said as he pulled my chair out. I sat down and he pushed my chair in and then went over and sat down himself. He leaned in close to me and I leaned close in to him. When his lips met mine it was like a bomb had exploded. As the kiss ended I looked at him and smiled. "Mamo-chan, I wanted to know if you would go with me to my prom?" I asked him. " Why Usako of course I would. I wouldn't miss your prom for the world. " He said as he leaned over and kissed me again. "Good evening Mr. Chiba what would you like to have for you and Miss Tsukino for the night?" The waiter asked him. "We'll have the Chicken, shrimp and a bottle of your best wine." He said as the waiter took down our order. " Mamo-chan I never thought my life would be this perfect." I said to Mamo-chan. "Well Usako, believe it. I love you more than you know." He told me. The waiter came back to the table with a bottle of wine. "Hear you go Mr. Chiba, our best whine." The waiter said as he when he handed the wine to Mamo-chan. "Thank you." Mamo-chan said. We sat their and enjoyed our meal.. "Oh Mamo-chan this night has been so perfect. What are we going to do next?" I asked him.. " We're going to enjoy the night." He told me as we went on a wonderful boat ride. I must have been really tired cause I don't remember a thing after that. 

When we got back to my house that night I was so happy. "Oh Mamo-chan we will be together forever, and that makes me so happy." I told him. "I know Usako cause I'm happy too." He said as he leaned over and kissed me goodnight. "Good night soon to be Mrs. Chiba." He said as he kissed me again. "Good night Mr. Chiba." I said as I walked into my house. When I walked into my room I went straight for my poetry book and wrote a poem. It went like this, 

A single Rose 

That held my heart 

I never thought I'd see 

The day in the rose 

was a ring 

for only the likes of me 

A single ring 

that was a heart 

was his to hold 

but to me he gave 

A single ring 

in a single rose 

that made my dream come true. 

Authors note 

This wasn't as long as I wanted it to be so I'm sorry but it was one that took me some time. A simple poem for an ending might have been p0retty catchy to end a simple story. I hope you enjoyed it cause I enjoyed writing it 

SD. 


End file.
